


The epiphany in THAT smile

by impaladiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladiaries/pseuds/impaladiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an epiphany when looking at a certain smile of Cas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The epiphany in THAT smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr for Destielweek12. I didn't use a beta so if there are any mistakes let me know, thanks! Enjoy!

It was a day like any other day when Dean Winchester realized he was in love with Castiel, angel of the Lord.

It was a sunny April day and the Winchester and Cas were working on a case in Michigan. They were in the local library doing research—well Sam and Cas were doing research, but Dean had complained that he was dying of hunger since they had arrived and hadn't been much help. 

By 11:30 Sam finally snapped at him, "Fine then. Get the hell out of my hair and go eat you big pig."

Dean had grinned then. He stood and slowly stretched his arms above his head. 

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya, bitch."

"Whatever, jerk," Sam muttered, scowling, already going back his research clearly dismissing Dean.

Dean grabbed Cas elbow gently pulling him to his feet. "C'mon Cas, burgers are calling our name."

Cas had been hesitant to leave Sam to do the research alone until burgers were mentioned and then his eyes light up.

Dean chuckled. 

Hopefully none of their enemies ever found out about his angels bottomless love for burgers because there would definitely be trouble.

When they got outside, Cas began to head over to the Impala, but Dean's hand reached out and encircled Cas wrist and pulled him onto the sidewalk.

"Let's walk."

Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulder and started walking toward the diner he saw two blocks over when they came through town earlier.

Cas snuggled under Deans arm and they walked in companionable silence.

The sun was warming them through their t-shirts and the air smelled sweet, like new life and apple blossoms.

Dean inhaled the fresh air and smiled. His heart was light.

He glanced over at Cas.

Cas' face was turned up toward the sun and his eyes were closed. A small contented smile played on his pink lips. Since Cas had come back to them mostly human the Winchester's had rarely seen Cas look completely content and Dean relished the moments when Cas smiled that smile. The one that Dean was sure that Cas only used when he was with Dean. The one that made Dean feel like he had a damn nest-or whatever you call it-of butterflies caught in his stomach. Man, if Sam knew he would never let Dean hear the end of it. Dean fucking Winchester does not get butterflies over a simple smile from a certain beautiful blue eyed angel. No matter how pretty he was.

Cas was content to let Dean lead him down the sidewalk. With his eyes closed Cas was completely vulnerable. Cas trusted Dean like only Sam had ever trusted him, but this was different. 

Cas looked completely at ease, open, free, safe, like he belonged here. Belonged under Deans arm where he just happened to fit perfectly.

Dean felt a jolt, something snapped into place in him. Cas was in love with him and Dean didn't hate that thought. In fact, Dean kinda, sorta was totally in love with Cas too.

Dean stopped, jostling Cas out of his revere.

Cas' eyes snapped open. "What's wrong Dean."

Dean turned to Cas and cupped his cheek with one hand and moved the other to the small of Cas' back and pulled him close. He looked into Cas' clear blue eyes and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is kinda perfect at the moment." 

With that Dean leaned in and kissed Cas for the first time right there on the sidewalk in the sunshine.

It was gentle, loving, chaste, a caress. Everything Cas' first kiss should be. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed him lips back sweetly.

When he pulled back Cas was smiling that smile.


End file.
